


Crime Fighter Spider-Man: Homecoming

by lisa912



Series: Crime Fighter Spider-Man? [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, But there are tweaks, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Girl Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Homecoming (Movie), Still so bad at tagging, Still terrible title, girl!Peter, mostly - Freeform, tags might be edited as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa912/pseuds/lisa912
Summary: Two months since the event in Germany and the fallout of the greatest heroes on earth, Petra is now back to her previous life. But now that she had the taste of the 'big league' of the superheroes, is she truly back to her old life?(AKA just a gender-bent version of Spider-Man: Homecoming)
Relationships: Fem Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Fem Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Crime Fighter Spider-Man? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1070505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Crime Fighter Spider-Man: Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the long-awaited sequel to the Petra Parker story! I’m not even sure if anyone has been waiting till now -- it’s been years. 
> 
> I know what you’re thinking. Why am I starting a new story when I have so many on-going stories? I’m gonna post one chapter a year again, aren’t I? As much as this is true, I have to say that this has been the exact thing that prevented me from writing. My ability to write a full chapter or story has been proven incapable of catching up to the speed of my ideation process, so I have been giving up on a lot of the materials I wanted to hash out. In fact, this fic may not have been published at all. But I decided that it may be better for me to publish them so that I get my pushes from myself and also from you guys. And I’m trying to change my habit of writing so that I can improve in the updating issue. I wanted to prove myself wrong and be a motivated and productive writer. And I’ll prove it to you! \\( `^`)9
> 
> So please, PLEASE do leave a lot of comments and nag me if I’m not diligent enough. Even though I may not look like it, but I frequently check the emails and see all the comment alerts I get. 
> 
> It seems I got a little sidetracked. I think this is enough of me making excuses for myself.
> 
> So here’s the beginning of another Petra’s story :)

Petra couldn't see anything. Even though it was only for a short moment, she was surrounded only by an absolute nothing; no light, no sight, and no awareness. She couldn't recall where she was or what she was doing. 

It took a slow second for her to realize anything -- the first thing being the immense weight she was feeling on her body. The heavy mass was slowly crushing her back, pressuring her lungs, preventing them more and more from inhaling air. Then she remembered just what kind of mess she was in and how she had managed to get in it.

Panic ensued. The humongous debris of a building was on top of her. It seemed that she was fortunate enough to have landed in the small gap between the ground and what was once a ceiling that was supported by other debris. Yet, by the looks of things, she was quite sure that it wouldn't take that long before they cave in and completely crush her.

She began to pant loudly, trying to suck in the breaths through the tightened windpipe and lungs. She stretched her arm and reached her mask, pulling it off her face so that it could help her breathe. Then, in desperation, she tried pushing herself up to lift and get away from whatever was on top of her. Despite that it was an entire building that had collapsed on her, the strength she gained from her powers should have been enough to at least get her out of the imminent trouble.

However, it didn't even budge. 

The anxiety that she was trying very hard to suppress soared instantly. She was now on a full panic, unable to think clearly. Her breaths were hitched, although she couldn't be sure if it was due to the physical pressure she was receiving or an emotional one. Whichever it was, it was making sure to cloud her mind, not allowing her to think properly. Only strings of questions popped in her mind with no answers to be found. 

She was at a complete loss. She didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing her instincts told her to and tried to.

"HELLO!" She screamed out. "Hello! Please! Help! I'm-- I'm down here! I'm down here!"

The series of screams and yells quickly turned into sobs.

"Please! I can't-- I'm stuck! I'm stuck here and-- And I can't move!"

Her words trailed off as her cries closed her voice up.

"I can't move..."

She mumbled incoherently. Tears didn't stop as she went on and fully cried. For a few seconds, she couldn't do anything else. She couldn't even see straight with the tears blurring her sight. She closed her eyes tightly and let her head fall forward; with the way she was awkwardly stuck, it strained the muscles on the back of her neck to keep her head up. 

That was when she noticed a small pool of water -- or some kind of a transparent liquid that looked like it -- just inches away from her face. It was right next to where the mask had landed. Under the dim and almost absent light, she could manage to make out her own reflection that floated on the surface. It captured her attention along with the crumpled mask that she had created on her own from her old shirt and scraps of ingredients she could gather. It was the mask that had turned her into Spider-Man.

For some reason that she couldn't quite fathom at that point, it seemed to have completely captivated her. Sniffling subconsciously from the aftermath of her brief breakdown, she stared at the mask and her own face that were laid side-by-side.

Spider-Man. Petra was Spider-Man. It had become her new identity. 

But are you really?

A sudden thought intruded her mind. It was a voice that was familiar -- in fact, it was her own. Yet, at the same time, it couldn't be more unfamiliar as if she was hearing it for the first time in her life.

Are you -- am I Spider-Man?

Petra's eyes were fixed on the same sight she was seeing, but the view suddenly seemed so uncannily bizarre; like she couldn't recognize anything anymore.

Who am I? Who is Spider-Man?

The series of questions and thoughts made her lose herself in the streams of her own thoughts, pulling her away from reality. She even began to forget about the fear that was crushing her from the inside.

Who am I? And what am I doing here?

_ Why are you doing this? _

A low voice echoed inside her head. It was a different voice, merely passing by like a vague whisper -- so faint that she almost didn't catch it. It was the kind from a fragment of memory that she had never really bothered to revisit.

_ Why are you doing this? _

This time, it was a bit clearer. It was the question that Mr. Stark had asked her when he came to recruit her. It was the one that began her whole career as a self-proclaimed hero of her neighborhood. It was the ultimate question that she was supposed to ask herself everyday and every minute, whenever she changed into her suit and shot a webbing out of her shooter.

_ What's your MO? What gets you out of that twin bed in the morning? _

When Mr. Stark had asked this the first time, Petra could give an answer right away. It was clear and solid enough that she didn't really have to think about it as she transformed it into a verbal form.

But why not now?

It had been only a couple of months. It was a couple of months that was quite dramatic and different from her usual life, but it shouldn't have affected her. It shouldn't have changed her in any way.

It shouldn't have.

Then why was she feeling different -- like she was not the self she had always been? Why, so suddenly, was she feeling so distant from her own self?

"We have to help other people, those who are in need."

Aunt May's gentle words rang in Petra's ears. 

"We do it because we can."

Petra's breath stopped. She might have even thought that a piece of cement had just fallen and smacked into her head, for that was exactly how she felt. 

"If you can do something, it means you become responsible for it.

This time, it was Uncle Ben's voice.

"It is your choice to act on it or not, but it is also you that have to accept whatever consequences that follow."

_ When you can do... the things that I can, but you don't... And if the bad things happen... it's because of you. _

When was the last time she had thought of it?

As if by nature, Petra stared at the mask that was now in the shadows of the broken walls under the night sky. It was crumpled and dusted, just like her own body. Her eyes fixed on the dirty piece of fabric, she began to recount the recent past -- all the small deeds she had done, all the small ordinary people she had helped. She stopped some petty burglars, gave directions to lost elderlies, and she helped little kids retrieve their lost pets or toys. 

Then she made phonecalls to Happy, reporting every single detail of every single incident.

Since when was it all about reporting her feats?

Since when had she begun to look for more crimes just to be able to tell someone about it?

Since when had it become all about joining the Avengers?

The more she thought about it, the deeper and heavier her heart sank. The clearer it got, the more her heart hurt. 

Since when was it no longer about doing what she can?

_ If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it. _

She knew what Mr. Stark's message was. But it seemed that she hadn't truly felt what it meant. Understanding her powers to harness and utilize them on her will was merely a minor thing. What really mattered was remembering why she was doing this.

Remembering what made her, as a person, Spider-Man.

It wasn't about recognition. It wasn't about becoming the famous and mighty superhero the public would look up to. It wasn't about becoming an Avenger.

She had powers. And that was what defined her and shaped her as Spider-Man. Not to show off what she is capable of, but to make a choice that not many others can make -- to do what she can to make the world a better place, even if it was just by in a slight scale.

Taking a deep breath, Petra mustered up her energy. She directed the last bit of her stamina to fuel her body. 

If she was to die under a pile of cement chunks anyway, she couldn't die without any effort to get herself out of there. No, she was not going to die. 

The strength she thought to have drained slowly but surely began to return. She stretched her arms, supporting her body and all the weight on her. At first, it didn't seem to do anything. However, instead of panicking, she focused on gathering her force. Her mind was clearer than ever, allowing her to concentrate fully.

"Come on, Spider-Man," she gritted through clenched teeth. "Come on!"

There was a muffled sound of crumbling and cracking. It was so faint that she wasn't even sure if it was real or a mere hallucination. Still, it wasn't enough to distract her. She pushed herself up.

Soon, she felt it; her body was actually ascending. She felt herself move. She felt the huge chunk of cement and metal moving on top of her. 

But it wasn't enough.

She kept pushing and lifting, supporting the heavy weight until she had enough space to barely crouch underneath it. All the muscles in her body started to scream under the immense pressure. Yet, surprisingly, it wasn't as unbearable as she initially thought it would be. Once she had managed to hold a stable position, the weight that previously seemed impossible to lift at all started to get lighter and lighter, albeit minutely.

"Come on!" She grunted, growling incoherently as she put all her strength. 

Petra raised her arms upward. While tightening the muscles in her arms, she also diverted some of the energy into her legs. She then slowly began to straighten her legs as well, using it to lift the debris more. A groan that was coming out of her mouth turned into a loud yell. Like Hercules would have done, she managed to fully stand up, triumphantly (and also exhaustedly) supporting the weight that had been crushing here just a minute ago. She breathed hard, maintaining her posture. For a moment, she couldn't believe it. She was now standing up straight, all parts of her body fully stretched out.

I did it.

She stood still. The longer she held it up, the lighter it seemed to become. The strain on her muscles was slowly dispersing. Everything that was squeezing her no longer suffocated her.

A wide grin broke out on her face. She looked up to the bottom of the debris she was holding. She let out a shaky laugh at the dark shades on the rough surface. Then she walked out from underneath it. The moment she was out of its shadow, she let it go. The large structure fell with enough impact to cause a slight tremble on the ground.

But it didn't matter anymore, for Petra was no longer beneath it.

She took a look at it for a short moment before turning her head to the abandoned mask. She picked it up and shook some dust off. Holding it with both hands, she came face to face with the front of the mask. It was no longer crumpled, and no longer abandoned.

Taking a deep breath, Petra put the mask over her face. Having been too familiar with the high-tech suit Mr. Stark had given her, being back in her old mask had felt weird.

But now...

She felt like she was finally where she was supposed to be. Or rather, who she was supposed to be.

Petra adjusted the mask to its proper position and turned around, with a strong determination to stop the person who had put her in this mess. But it wasn't because she wanted to prove herself to Mr. Stark. It wasn't because she wanted to be some big superhero.

It was because she had to, and most importantly, she could.

And Spider-Man left the site, swinging on her webs through the brightly lit city -- and toward where her mission was awaiting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my stories!
> 
> I really appreciate all the love and support you show. This time, for sure, I'll try to live up to it. So, please keep leaving your thoughts, kudos, and subscriptions!
> 
> Wherever you are, I wish you my best. Stay safe, everyone!
> 
> Best, Lisa :)


End file.
